Lilies and Snowflakes
by LittleSoapdish
Summary: Lily Evans builds up the courage to see her oldest friend again in the attempt to rebuild their friendship. Of course this friend is in fact her boyfriend's worst enemy. Until one night changes all.  Will this change everything as we know it?
1. Lilies and Snowflakes

Lilies and Snowflakes

_Summary: Lily Evans builds up the courage to see her oldest friend again in the attempt to rebuild their friendship. Of course this friend is in fact her boyfriend's worst enemy. Until one night changes all. Will this change everything as we know it? _

_Author's Note: My very first Harry Potter fic, and actually one of my first in a long time… (I've got a new account now) I'd like to think I have gotten better since my 14 year old self… But the only way I'd be able to tell is by reading reviews (yes that is a hint to leave one…)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be rather rich and whatnot. So yeah… _

**Chapter 1 – Lilies and Snowflakes**

It was a cold November morning, and Lily Evans looked around the area she had grown up in. It hadn't changed one bit really. It still had the same rows of terraced houses, the typical two up, two downs with their faded red bricks, only now they were occupied by different people, strangers. She smirked at the muggles across the road, who had put their Christmas decorations up so early. She stared at the house in front of her. She always found it strange how he had still lived there, even though it held so many bad memories for him. Lily's attention was diverted to a snowflake twirling from the white sky, the first one of the year, it floated delicately in the air and hovered lazily before falling gracefully to the ground. Lily gazed at it intently, entranced by its beauty, she always marvelled at how beautiful snowflakes actually were, it was almost like they had their own magic about them, so pure and white, dancing through the sky to their own slow melody.

She strolled into the front yard and knocked on his door nervously, she hadn't spoken to him in four years, ever since he'd called her a Mudblood at school in front of everyone, and now she was here to make amends with him.

"Lily.." Severus whispered "I can't believe you actually came, I thought it might have been a wind up or something." He sounded genuinely happy that she had kept to her word, something he totally wasn't expecting, or for it to be even her.

"Why? Who would do such a thing?" Lily asked, until it dawned on her, something sinking through her stomach "…Oh" _O_f course, he was on about James, her boyfriend of two years, or maybe even Sirius, his partner of crime.

"I couldn't be gladder, thank you so much for coming Lily, I never thought we could talk again… I'm so sorry, I should never have said that to you at school" Severus said, his voice overflowing with emotion and his dark eyes glistening with sorrow.

Lily stared at her oldest friend, could she call him that? With nothing but pure compassion in her sparkling green eyes, making them look more like emeralds than ever, she spoke softly "It's okay. It's been three years now, far too long to go without speaking to my oldest friend" Severus smiled, brightening up his face as a dark cloud seemed to lift from his chest, "Though call it me again, or to refer to other muggles as _that word_, then we can never be friends again, okay?" Severus nodded ferociously.

"C-come in if you want?" He offered, mentally kicking himself, why is it he oozed confidence, to the point of being patronising, yet with her around he turned into a stumbling, stuttering idiot. "It must be cold out there, I'm sure I saw a bit of snow."

"Sure!" Lily replied excitedly, "I'd love to"

Severus stared at her; she was still just as beautiful as ever; even sat in his cold and ugly living room filled with memories that were just as menacing. Her radiance seemed to light the room up and her hair was as red and as luscious as he recalled, God she was more perfect than he had anticipated or ever remembered. She was wasted on Potter , the arrogant arsehole who had no concept of romance, or true love.

"So.. You still in contact with anyone from school? How's Jessie and Maria?" he asked, remembering Lily's female friends from school and how much of a mis-matching trio they had been. Jessica Harding was the airhead from Hufflepuff, who luckily for her had a lot of looks to make up for the lack of brains she owned. With blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes, with a figure to die for, she was often known for her stupidity for the glaringly obvious. She did however, excel at Muggle Studies and even Care of Magical Creatures, providing the animals weren't too big and scary. Maria Yorke was a Gryffindor, just like Lily had been. She was the total opposite of Jessie, with raven hair and dark eyes, that were probably even darker from reading late at night, a total bookworm, she was also a gifted witch in Astronomy, Transfiguration and Arithmancy, achieving O's in all her OWLs and NEWTS. And obviously Lily, lovely Lily with her long red curls and her curvaceous figure that had all the hormone raged teenage boys panting at her feet. Her skin was white like porcelain, the typical English rose, with a sprinkling of freckles across her adorable button nose. Her teeth were white, not perfectly straight, but her smile was still known to brighten the mood of anyone she encountered. And Merlin, those eyes! The brightest green Severus had ever seen, and of course the most beautiful. The eyes that had haunted him for nine years, and probably would for the rest of his life.

"Well I'm with James, obviously, so I still see Sirius alot, and Remus and Peter too. I don't really see Jessie and Maria anymore… Jessie's on a fast track course to be a nurse at St Mungoes, she really wants to work with the Muggles and Maria's a librarian in Diagon Alley, did you know her and Richard Blakely are engaged now? "

"Really? As in the fat Ravenclaw kid in the year above us?" Severus laughed "Wow, I never would have pictured them two together" He felt his heart lift a little and started to feel strange, was this optimism he was feeling? Maybe mis-matched people really were better for one another. Did opposites really attract? Would someone like Lily Evans, the beautiful, radiant and plucky Gryffindor, ever fall for the disgusting, loathsome and cowardly Severus Snape? Unlikely, but one could dream.


	2. Nightmares and Mischief

_**Same disclaimer applies… Not gonna lie, I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews. However I'm rather happy about having five people subscribed for Story alerts, and even two people favourited my story (a massive thank you to **_**ScreamSeverus **_**and **_**Riding-Lover-17)**

**ScreamSeverus : Thank you for your review, I hope you continue to enjoy my story :D **

Chapter 2 – Nightmares and Mischief

_Lily was tied up and hanging from the ceiling, the word "Mudblood" engraved across her forehead and upside down. Her beautiful green eyes were wide with fear, and blood-like tears ran down her face, She cried out loud, the most heartwrenching sound Severus had ever heard, yet he was bound by heavy chains. He thrashed furiously, making the chains crash against each other, yet he was still bound, he tried non-verbal magic, but it seemed as though his magical abilities had been taken away from him. "My lord, please!" he pleaded, tears escaping his own eyes, "Spare her, torture me as you please but leave her be" He begged. _

"_Silence Severus" Voldemort spat, "I shall deal with you, when I'm done with the Mudblood" Severus felt something fill his mouth, making him heave and preventing further speech. He writhed in the chains violently, trying to break free. Lily whimpered pitifully, "Silence Mudblood" Voldemort hissed coldly, "Crucio!" Lily screamed painfully, her beautiful body twisting with obvious pain, "This is what happens when you betray me Severus." Voldemort said curtly, "Crucio!" Lily shrieked again, sending Severus's pulse to a standstill. He looked over to the persecutor with imploring eyes, he couldn't bear to witness Lily's pain much longer. Voldemort cackled, "Very well Severus, Avada Kedavra!" He pointed his wand at the sobbing redhead, and with a flash of green light, her body became motionless._

Severus awoke with a start, cold sweat covering his whole body and an intense pain in his stomach; he retched loudly; and fell to his knees. He crawled to the bathroom and retched once more, this time bringing the entire contents of his stomach, into the toilet bowl. Trembling, he hauled himself to his feet, and got a glass of water from the sink, he sipped it and examined his reflection, his dark hair draping limply over his face. His eyes had dark circles under them, making them look darker than ever, and his skin was still as pale and dull as always. It had been the fourth night in a row where he had dreamed of Lily being tortured to death as he looked on helplessly. His stomach was still incredibly tense and his throat felt gritty, he decided to write to her, maybe these dreams meant something? At least he'd be able to find out if she was safe. Of course, he'd have to word it so that Potter wouldn't catch on, but that wouldn't be too challenging. He swallowed the remainder of his water, went downstairs, lit a few candles, picked a new page of parchment and picked up his quill:

_Hi!_

_Same time this week I wonder? Just making sure you're safe and everything's okay – _

"Pathetic!" Severus sneered at himself, he felt like an idiot, he scrunched up the parchment and tried again

_Lily,_

_Same time next week? Just let me know. _

_S._

He tied the parchment to his owl's leg. She was a beautiful owl, pure black feathers and expressive golden eyes. Severus had named her Lola, he stroked her feathers lovingly, "Send this to Lily Evans, please try to not let that _Potter _see you." He fed her a treat, which she ate graciously, and watched her as she disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

><p>"To Padfoot! My best friend, who's now 20 years old!" James slurred, raising his glass of firewhisky. "Happy birthday pal!" The Marauders smashed their glasses together and drained their drinks. Today was Sirius' birthday, so the boys had decided to go on a pub crawl around Hogsmeade. The Flaming Dragon was the fifth pub they had been in that night and they'd drank their way through an assortment of beers, spirits and even cocktails. Peter was fast asleep, his head resting on the table. The amount of alcohol he'd consumed had clearly gotten to him, as he lay there snoring. James pulled out a pen, "This is what Muggles call a marker pen." He said, smirking, "Basically, whatever you write with this doesn't wash up… Imagine if we wrote on Wormtail's face?" He asked gleefully.<p>

"Forget words" Sirius interjected, a boyish grin spreading his face, "What if we covered his face in the stuff?" James laughed hysterically, as Sirius burst into laughter himself. Remus was the only one who didn't look amused.

"Guys, why don't we take him home? It's only fair" Remus stated, knowing full well that the voice of reason was to be ignored.

"Nah, don't be soft, this is his forfeit for paling out" Sirius chortled "Come on Remus, _it's my birthday" _He pouted playfully, looking towards James for help.

"Come on Moony, it'll be funny" James pleaded, the mischief glinting in his hazel eyes. Lupin shrugged, he'd clearly lost the argument, yet again.

Peter's face was now painted black, and Sirius and James howled with laughter. Remus allowed a smile to cross his lips, it was a little bit funny after all, and before long he was doubled up with laughter himself.

"We need to do something else Prongs" Sirius stated, winking at James, James nodded fervently, looking deep in thought. Smirks crossed his face, as new ideas crossed his mind. "Why don't we shave his eyebrows off?" He whispered joyfully

"Nah we did that at school to Frank Longbottom when we were in third year, Arthur Weasley went mental remember? We need something more original" Sirius said, a faraway look forming in his eyes, before bursting into laughter, "Why don't we strip him bollock naked and tie him to the lamppost outside?" James guffawed; he wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face from laughter, "Brilliant!" He cried. "Padfoot you're brilliant! This is going to be legendary!" Sirius bowed mockingly in reply, whilst clutching his sides in laughter.

"NO!" Remus said, a little louder than he'd anticipated, "Enough's enough, are you seriously planning on leaving your friend stranded and intoxicated in the middle of Hogsmeade with the rising number of death rates that are happening? Let's just take him home," he said, a stern look in his usual peaceful eyes. He looked at his unconvinced friends, "Fine, sod it, you know what, I'll take him home. Enjoy the rest of your birthday Sirius." Remus got up, and levitiating Peter's body with him, he left the building.

"What's up his arse?" James asked looking bewildered.

"Beats me, maybe he's still feeling peaky from last week's moon? More drinks mate?" Sirius asked, also a little confused by Remus' outburst.

James nodded, "Yeah pal," He ruffled his hair, making it look messier than usual, "I'll be talking to those fine ladies over there"

"What about Lily?" Sirius asked, even though he knew it would fall on deaf ears, James Potter had always been a flirt, and a leopard never changed his spots. Besides, one of the girls was giving him the eye too, and it'd been a while, maybe he could get some on his birthday?

"What about her? What she doesn't need to know won't harm her. Besides it's not like I'm in there for a shag or anything." James replied cockily. Sirius knew there was no talking him out of it; a drunken James Potter was a very stubborn man.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was sitting in hers and James' living room waiting for her boyfriend to arrive home from his wild night out. She hated waiting, and tonight was certainly no exception, especially with the rising tide of Death Eater attacks. She went back to her book, the Muggle classic, <em>Wuthering Heights<em>. It wasn't even that entertaining, she was just trying to keep her mind occupied rather than picturing James' unconscious body slumped in some back alley. She heard a _tap-tap_ at the window, which sounded an awful lot like an owl. Who'd be writing at this time? She got out of bed and opened her window. "What an unusual owl" she thought, looking at the medium sized owl, with her sleek black feathers and glowing eyes, "Do you want some water darling?" she cooed at the bird, who hooted excitedly. Lily took the letter from her, and got the owl a bowl of water and a couple of owl treats, "There you are sweetheart" She whispered soothingly, stroking her smooth feathers. Lily walked over to her dressing table and read the letter, instantly recognising Severus' somewhat feminine handwriting. She picked up some parchment, and her favourite peacock feather quill.

_Dear Severus,_

_I would absolutely love to, I really enjoyed last time, I've missed you lots. I'm really glad we're rebuilding our friendship. Your owl is beautiful by the way, I fed her a couple of treats, hope that's okay with you. Hope you are keeping well._

_All the best,_

_Lily x_

She watched the owl fly away. The front door slammed shut from downstairs. Lily ran downstairs, extremely happy to see James. His hair looked even messier than usual, and his glasses were crooked. Maybe it was her imagination, but his lips also looked more swollen and his eyes were glazed. Maybe he'd just had too much to drink? Yes that would be it. James looked at her, "Sorry Lils, did I wake you?" He slurred, struggling to maintain his balance, "I was trying to keep quiet"

"I think you woke the whole of Godric's Hollow, the way you slammed that door… Did you have a fun night babe?" Lily answered; smiling a little at her boyfriend's dishevelled state.

"Twas good" James replied, "Give us a kiss Lilypie" He grinned lazily, his lopsided smile giving Lily butterflies, she wandered over, planning to get him to bed with a glass of water. She was instantly hit by the fumes of alcohol and cheap perfume, which was totally unlike any of James' woody aftershaves. She frowned, turning cold at the thoughts running through her mind. He wouldn't have cheated on her again would he? No, he loved her too much for that, besides, he wouldn't be stupid enough to make the same mistakes would he? She hugged him awkwardly, the smell of the horrible perfume turning her stomach. Yes, his lips were definitely larger than usual.

"I love you Lilypie" he slurred, as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Then she saw it, a rather large bruise, about the size of a galleon across his neck, with another black mark underneath it, this one the size of a knut. That definitely explained the cheap perfume smell that was resting on his clothes. Lily pulled back suddenly, her heart racing with anger, her startling emerald eyes cold with distrust, "What in the name of Merlin is that?"she yelled furiously.

_**Oooh naughty naughty :P I didn't mean to bash James so much but honestly I've always thought he was a bit of an arsehole… Please **__**review**__**, seeing review notifications/story alert subscriptions in my email inbox really excites me 3 I know this chapter is considerably longer, but I felt it necessary. It could have been even longer, but I thought I'd leave a bit of a cliffie for y'all :) **_


	3. Revelations

_**Same disclaimer again… Would like to thank all the people who've subscribed to the story (It really means a lot). Sorry I've lagged in updating this, I guess I've just hit a wall, lost all motivation and didn't like this story anymore, however I've got the urge to write again.. So fingers crossed this time eh?**_

_** anon – I totally agree, James is an ass, I don't think Lily's perfect either though, the way she treated Severus was a bit nasty of her really :-(**_

_** Professor Radar – I honestly don't know what she saw in James either.. Maybe she was under the imperius curse… I'd much rather have a man like Severus in my life than that loser.**_

_** Riding- Lover-17: Thank you :) :)**_

_** saramagician- Thank you, the updating thing is pretty bad on my behalf and I do apologise for that, I promise to try my best though :D**_

_** ScreamSeverus – Nooo! That's not good.. I hope it comes back soon, my computer broke a couple of years ago and I felt like I'd lost an arm or something, and thanks for the review :D **_

_**Back to the story…**_

_**(Just a reminder…) **_

"I love you Lilypie" he slurred, as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Then she saw it, a rather large bruise, about the size of a galleon across his neck, with another black mark underneath it, this one the size of a knut. That definitely explained the cheap perfume smell that was resting on his clothes. Lily pulled back suddenly, her heart racing with anger, her startling emerald eyes cold with distrust, "What in the name of Merlin is that?"she yelled furiously.

**Chapter 3 – Revelations**

James looked awkward, "What are you on about baby?" He asked, his brow furrowing as he feigned confusion, as he tried to focus on her.

"James Potter! Don't you dare try and act thick! I'd like to know where the bloody hell you have got such a monstrosity on your neck!" Lily raged, her eyes flashing dangerously.

James paused a minute, trying to think of something, he knew that if she found out about Holly, he'd be out on his arse and homeless, "Remus punched me" he said, looking upset.

Lily laughed, not in the beautiful carefree way that lifted James' heart whenever he heard it, but with a more disapproving and sarcastic tone, "Yeah right!" She spat, "Remus wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone, who did it James? Who left that disgusting hickey across your neck?"

James lowered his head, she'd cottoned on; why didn't he think about using a concealment charm? "Lily I'm sorry.."He started, "It all happened a bit too fast, one minute Sirius was talking to Natalie, then her mate Holly just kissed me… I tried stopping but, well, she must have wanted me…" James ruffled his hair playfully,

"You bastard." Lily said, her beautiful emerald coloured eyes filling with tears, "I trusted you James." She said, barely audible for the tears that were about to spill.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fa-" James started pleadingly

"GET OUT!" Lily screamed seeing red once more, "I never want to see your dirty scumbag arse again." She pulled out her wand, pointing it at him, "_Furnunculus!" _James fell backwards, hitting his head against the wall, whilst many angry looking boils began to sprout across his face and body.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done this!" Lily replied as James groaned in pain with the water-balloon like lumps that were appearing all over his body, she cast her wand at the front door which flew open, "OUT!" she yelled, tears spilling from her eyes.

Lily gazed in the mirror, brushing her long red hair into a half ponytail. A week had passed since she had thrown James out and she felt somewhat lighter. She was now a free woman, and although it had hurt initially, she knew it was for the best. She'd cried a little in the first couple of days, but was now looking forward to getting on with her life without James' constraints from his overprotectiveness. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the mirror, and although a little paler than usual, she was now somewhat returning to her former self. Severus was due to come round soon and they were to have coffee and catch up. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Lily leapt up and opened the front door.

Severus swallowed, staring at the beautiful redhead in front of him; she was just as gorgeous as ever, with her hair in his favourite style: half up, half down. She smiled warmly, Severus blinked, feeling a smile flit across his own features. What was this girl doing to him? "Is this safe?" He asked smoothly, "I don't fancy a reunion with Potter." Lily looked down at her nails, avoiding eye contact with her best friend, "Potter and I split last week," she whispered, saying it out loud for the first time gave her a sudden and unexpected urge to cry. "He decided it'd be a great idea to go out and get hammered with his boys and receive a few hickeys across his neck, and god knows what else." She added, bitterness rising in her usually gentle voice. Severus scowled, kicking himself at his own stupidity, "So yeah, I threw him out." Severus gazed at her, "I'm sorry." he said softly, compassion warming his sharp, black eyes, Lily shook her head, "It's okay Sev." She said, smiling fondly at her friend as she invited him in to her house.

Severus and Lily were now sat in her living room sipping their coffees that Lily had made. "Are you sure you're okay Lily?" Severus asked, looking up from his coffee mug at her, she had dark circles under her green eyes and her skin looked paler than usual. Lily hesitated, "Yes. And no." She answered thoughtfully, "No because he's my first love, and to be cheated on is possibly the worst insult. At the same time I feel great because I don't feel as constrained." Severus looked puzzled, "What do you mean by that exactly?" He asked silkily, his dark eyes examining her with concern. "James was very protective of me," Lily said, her brow furrowing, "He'd insist that it would be safer for me to stay inside, while he went out to work. And you know, I really don't appreciate that, it was a nice gesture and all, but you know I can't bear to be cooped up in one place for too long" She said, Severus nodded in agreement, "You are far too gifted to be just a housewife" he stated. Lily looked back, stunned by the compliment, "Thank you," She answered, blushing a little, "So yeah I'm free to do what I want now, only it's been so long, I feel a little lost and overwhelmed. What is it that I want to do?" Lily's voice crackled a little.

"Think about your talents, and the things that make you happy, write them all down and see where they get you, you might be surprised." Severus replied wisely, sipping his bitter coffee, Lily stared at him, revelling in how he'd changed. He was tall and skinny, yet well-toned. He was dressed in a green T-Shirt and a black jacket, along with dark jeans with converse trainers. The black jacket was a little bit bunched up, and the edges of a tattoo peeked out from under his sleeve.

"What's your tattoo Severus?" She asked innocently, trying to get a better look of it, Severus stopped dead in his tracks, gulping the mouthful of hot coffee down so fast he scalded his throat, as he racked his brains on what to tell her, a drunken dare maybe? Some abstract symbol from his imagination? Hogwarts house pride, after all it did have a snake on it. After mulling his thoughts briefly, he decided on the truth, "Lily. You must promise not to judge me on this, " he started croakily as his dark eyes explored her emerald ones, seeking sincerity , Lily grinned, "Is it a really bad one? I promise I won't laugh" She teased, her grin widening somewhat as her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Severus dropped his eye contact, "Lily please don't judge me," Lily's smile dropped off her face, and the look of mischief in her face was replaced with concern as Severus unrolled his sleeve to fully expose his 'tattoo'. "Do you know what this is?" Severus asked hoarsely, his throat still recovering from the scalding coffee; Lily shook her head, staring at the menacing pattern intently; "It's known as a Dark Mark…" Severus started, looking at the skull and snake distastefully, "When I left school, Mulciber and Avery joined forces with the Dark Lord, and told me he had requested me personally, after they'd told him of my abilities. I'd thought about it and, let's be honest, I didn't have much else going for me, it's not like he's the kind of person you refuse to work for either is he?" Severus said, avoiding all eye contact with his oldest friend, "I made friends for the first time, yeah they're a bunch of thugs, but for once, someone would look me in the eye, rather than sneering at me, or blanking me completely." His voice cracked, only this time it wasn't the coffee affecting him this way.

Lily stared at him, absorbing the information he'd just divulged, "He asked for James and me as well you know" She replied, her tone unclear, "We obviously said no, what does your Mother think of all this?"

Severus looked up, of course she wouldn't know about the news surrounding Eileen, "My mother died four years ago Lily" he replied softly, his dark eyes clouding over with tears, "Not long after that my Dad fucked off somewhere and never came back, he never really liked me and saw no reason to stick around, so left me to it" He stated coolly as his face remained blank and unreadable as his eyes stopped glazing over. He looked back up at her, trying to understand her thoughts as he was receiving them, and was pleasantly surprised to find more sympathy than anger on her behalf.

"I'm sorry to hear that Severus," she replied, gazing concernedly at him, "He made you feel valued and accepted didn't he?" She asked softly as Severus nodded in shock, how did she understand him so well? Maybe she was a talented occlumens also? "Oh Severus I'm so sorry" Her calm voice cracked as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek, "If I hadn't have turned my back on you all those years ago, maybe we could have been better friends, and your Mother too, no one deserves to lose their mother at such a young age." More tears followed as Lily's compassion took over all rationality, and the admission that Severus was in fact a Death Eater.

"No." Severus replied, even though his heart lurched painfully, "Please don't ever blame yourself, this is my fault, if I wasn't such a bloody coward" he spat, repeating his mother's words. Thinking of his Mother hurt, she may not have been a kind woman, but was sometimes affectionate, which was the strongest level of affection he'd ever experienced (apart from Lily of course, but he'd never mention that), he sniffed a little, trying to ignore the belated tears that were forming in his eyes. He was never one for emotions, so how had he gotten to the point of almost crying? Lily sat closer to him, her tears still fresh on her face. "You do know that this is a permanent agreement don't you Sev? This is something you're going to have to live with for as long as he is in power or alive." She stated shakily. Severus nodded sadly, "I know, I'm a lost cause aren't I?" he asked "It's too dangerous for you to be my friend Lily, I'm sorry but I can't let you." He stated, trying to keep all the hurt out of his voice, as he'd remembered the reoccurring vivid nightmares. The last thing he'd want was for her to be in danger because of his wrong choices.

Lily stared at him, mulling her thoughts over in her mind, Severus was right, this could be extremely dangerous, someone of her 'blood-type' mingling with You-Know-Who's right hand man could surely end in disaster, but at the same time, she'd felt a lot happier since making amends with him, and the idea of losing him again was just a little too much to bare. "Well, the times are dangerous anyway, it'd be more dangerous to fend for myself, and I'm not losing you again. You're my best friend Sev, it looks like you're stuck with me." She said confidently, staring him right in the eye, almost daring him to oppose her.

Severus sighed, "Always the stubborn one weren't you Lily? Your way or no way," he said, half teasing, "I can't stop you from what you want, Lily but please promise me it's for the right reasons." He gazed at the beauty who was looking at him with concern, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but it was too difficult, Lily was certainly a tough one to understand. Severus felt her hand over his and his stomach jolted with excitement, as he heard the words he'd wanted to hear for a long time, "I'm behind you Sev, death eater or not, you're still the same person that I knew then, you mean too much to let you go again." She said sincerely, resting her hand on his arm, hoping he'd understand how willing she was to be there for him this time.


End file.
